


Spellbound

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: Where There Is Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Isel still can't write smut but tries real hard, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Only in darkness can the feelings we hide come to light.**Updated 1/19 with new content and a brand new 'explicit' rating!**





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the deal. I meant to write smut. I honestly and truly did. Ardyn wanted to think about his feelings instead. We're going to come back to the smut part another time. XD
> 
> You don't need to read the previous fic in the series for this to make sense. Just know that this is still early on in their relationship and while they're very aware that they like each other, there's the whole...actual, real, deep feelings thing that hasn't been fully grappled with yet. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are love <3
> 
> 1/19: Hey. I'm back. You know how I said we were coming back to the smut another time? It's time.
> 
> Please don't get too excited about this update because I'm really...smut is hard for me to write. I don't think I'm good at it, though people have said otherwise. Just...a warning. Aaaahhh... :sweatdrop smile emoji: 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy it! >_>

The night had a curious way of casting its magic on the waking, dissolving barriers conjured by the light of day to allow wants secreted by darkness to spring forth without regard for consequence or regret. As Ardyn lay on the bed, hands tucked behind his head as he watched Gilgamesh pad across the room, clad in suede sleeping pants and dampened skin from the bath, he could almost sense his every inhibition being disarmed and cast aside, replaced by budding anticipation. And yet, his voice remained a stubborn captive. A captive that, try as it might, still caught in Ardyn’s throat without fail; the question he longed to ask, dying on his tongue. 

_Can we…?_

Something in Gilgamesh’s pale, amethyst eyes had changed then, as if hearing those unspoken words in the quiet of the room. Half-lidded and wanting, they had roamed over Ardyn’s body, lingering where his silk robes had fallen open to reveal a well-toned torso and a trail of auburn hair that led down and away from his navel. For all intents, Ardyn felt like a prize on display under Gilgamesh’s gaze; though he couldn’t find any objections to it, even if the nature of their standing with one another made the whole thing a bit ironic.

Kneeling with one knee on the bed and leaning over Ardyn, Gilgamesh cupped his cheek in one hand, thumb brushing over cheekbones and stubble. His expression toed the precipice between need and hesitation as the tips of his fingers snuck beneath the fabric draped over Ardyn’s shoulder, the question in his eyes so painfully apparent. Ardyn pressed his cheek into the warmth of Gilgamesh’s hand. This was everything he had longed for, but been too afraid to ask, his characteristic bravado failing him in the one thing he’d wanted for quite some time. He knew it wasn’t a matter of differing status, timing or even shame.

Really, Gilgamesh was just too dear to him to lose. And one couldn’t lose what they never had.

But with a deep breath and a nod, Ardyn cast off every worry, every doubt that for so long sought to hinder him from realizing the depth of his affections. Tugging on the thick tresses Gilgamesh kept tied on either side of his face, Ardyn urged him closer so their lips could meet, savoring the distinct mix of muted spice and honey on his tongue. There would be no coming back from this, he knew, but couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when Gilgamesh held him like something precious, irreplaceable, and kissed him as one might worship the divine. Not when Ardyn’s heart soared with a lightness he’d never known, while his body chased the heat in Gilgamesh’s skin.

The Astrals themselves would perish before he let anything pull them apart again.

Any moment now, the illusion would come crashing down. At least, that's what Gilgamesh told himself as his lips followed the lines of Ardyn's body, leaving chaste kisses in their wake. Every so often he would linger where notes of incense clung to his skin, the scent leaving him hazy and light-headed, caught in whatever arcane spell held him captive, yet utterly unwilling to break free. Even in his compromised state, he still had half a mind to pause and meet Ardyn’s gaze, the unshakeable concentration he had forged through many years on the battlefield proving its worth once more, as he sought one last acknowledgement of their intentions. Beneath him Ardyn shifted, his robes falling further off his shoulders as he propped himself up on his elbows to look Gilgamesh in the eyes. 

There was assent there, carried in that same self-assured way as Ardyn did all else, but veiled behind it was something wanting, pleading for Gilgamesh to continue. Much like the tales of sirens that lured men to sea, Gilgamesh found himself treading the line of liquid gold in Ardyn’s eyes–a cursory gesture really, lest he seem too eager to surrender. In truth, he had given himself over long ago, from the first time he had bled in Ardyn’s service. What he hadn’t known then was how deep their bond would someday run, that it would lead to this very moment with Ardyn trembling with anticipation beneath him, willing and urging Gilgamesh to take that final step to consummate that which they had both tried to ignore for so long. And for all the paths their time together could have taken, it seemed that this was the natural outcome, something for which Gilgamesh was humbled and eternally grateful.

Pulling Ardyn to the end of the bed, he undid the sash at his waist, stripping away what little modesty he had left as fabric fell to either side of him. A sharp hiss broke the silence of the room, Ardyn sucking in a breath through gritted teeth as Gilgamesh traced the bone of his hip with his fingers. His skin had a pleasant flush to it, which combined with the halo of red shimmering around his head in the low light of the room made Gilgamesh’s breath catch in his throat, thinking his appearance as something transcendent of this world, and what he would dare call beautiful.

It made him sink to his knees in reverence and pull one of Ardyn’s legs onto his shoulder, pinning the other with the weight of his arm as his hand roamed the taut planes of his stomach. His mouth found the soft skin of Ardyn’s inner thigh, pale and dangerously sensitive to every open-mouthed kiss and caress of breath Gilgamesh bestowed upon it. Here and there his teeth would leave a mark, smoothed over with a warm tongue as darker hues of red would bloom. Through it all, he could feel Ardyn shudder under his hand with every touch, something that made him inwardly smile, knowing he was the one to make him feel that way.

He couldn’t resist rising from the foot of the bed to drape himself over Ardyn and claim his lips one more time, hands coming to a rest just below his shoulders. It didn’t take long for Ardyn to wrap his arm around his neck, legs hugging Gilgamesh’s hips soon after, conquering any space left between them. As his tongue slipped into Ardyn’s mouth–savoring that comforting, familiar taste of him–Gilgamesh circled his thumbs around the hardening nubs on his chest, drawing out breathy sighs that slowly turned needy moans, bubbling to the surface from someplace deep inside. With those moans came a slow, but steady roll of hips, his hardened length demanding the attention it had been so far denied, seeking what friction it could from Gilgamesh’s body. 

Happy as he would have been to continue lavishing all manner of attention on him, Gilgamesh found himself aching to chase what they both so clearly desired. They would have all the time they wanted to explore and push the limits of what pleasure they could find in the coming nights and days, so long as Ardyn was still agreeable. And if not? Then Gilgamesh was content to take whatever he was willing to offer, still caught in a quiet sense of wonder that this had even happened at all. 

Reaching down, Gilgamesh took Ardyn in hand, giving him a few slow strokes as he nipped at his throat before began making his way down his body. Ardyn’s hands tangled in his hair as he laid a kiss on the head before sliding wet lips down the shaft, humming his appreciation as deft fingers carded through silvery strands and scratched lightly at his scalp. He could feel Ardyn twitch against his tongue as the vibrations from each low moan rumbled up from his chest and reached him, could hear each string of whispered curses as he hollowed his cheeks and moved, lips and tongue and hand worshipping every inch of him. The sounds and sensations were so much that it didn’t take long for his own pants to grow tight. Fumbling, Gilgamesh unknotted the ties and took himself in hand, eyes fluttering closed with a blissful groan, working them both at a shared pace that was nearly reminiscent of something more, something that made heat coil and tense in his groin.

An unexpected shift made Gilgamesh pause, Ardyn’s muscles tensing under sweat-slicked skin as he propped himself up on one elbow. Pulling off him with a soft pop, Gilgamesh met his gaze–a dark and unfocused hunger rimmed by only a sliver of gold. A part of him wondered if he looked much the same, consumed with a need that overpowered all else and wanting more. Yet it was the open affection gathering at the corners of his smile and the flush in his cheeks that truly made Gilgamesh’s heart surge in his chest, his knees go weak, something he prayed Ardyn saw in him as well.

But insistent fingers prodding at the back of his head drew him away from reverie, Ardyn shaking and close and pleading for Gilgamesh to sweep him over the edge. Sliding him past reddened lips for the final time, he could taste a muted bitterness on his tongue, cut with salt and something else that Gilgamesh couldn't quite place, something uniquely Ardyn. It was intoxicating. Eyes sliding shut, he could feel all sense of self slipping away, his throat relaxing to accommodate the small, sharp thrusts of Ardyn's hips, his own hand working himself to keep pace with his mouth, spurred on by every broken cry that tumbled from Ardyn's lips, every tug of Ardyn's fingers in his hair...

And suddenly it all went white. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before he came back to himself, dimly aware of the wet covering his hand and the taste of Ardyn lingering on his tongue; the sounds of their panting echoing in the room. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ardyn sprawled on the bed before him, robes pooled in colorful waves of fabric around his frame, body flushed and spent. Knowing there was no way he would move on his own, Gilgamesh got up and gathered Ardyn into his arms, laying him amongst the pillows and blankets at the head of the bed before joining him. 

There was a calm to his features that Gilgamesh hadn’t seen before, a deeper contentment that only shone now that his reservations had been swiftly cast away, lost to the disarming power of night. It inspired within him a similar peace, as he brushed a lock of auburn hair from Ardyn’s forehead with a soft smile, leaving behind a kiss in its place–a kiss filled with hopes for their future together. With those hopes in mind, Gilgamesh held Ardyn close and drifted off to sleep. 

Daybreak. 

When Ardyn awoke, released from the spell of night, a pair of amethyst eyes were there to greet him, framed in silver lashes and just as watchful as they had always been. He shifted, feeling the unexpected weight of an arm draped across his hip. Something new, but not unwanted; a subtle shift from what had been. Yes, there would be no coming back from what they had shared, but Ardyn was having trouble remembering why he had ever been worried about it. For all the plans that gods and men alike had laid before him fell to the wayside, as every meaning he ever sought lay bare before him now, adorned in scars and silver.

And it made him feel raw, an exposed nerve firing over and over as the depth of every emotion previously denied settled into his heart, took root and began to grow with abandon, fed by the warmth between them and the tenderness in Gilgamesh’s eyes. Tucking his head into the crook of his neck, Ardyn’s wrapped his arms around him, fingers tangling into his hair as he clung to Gilgamesh like a lifeline. As two strong arms found their way around him, Ardyn released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, the tension ebbing from his shoulders, smoothed over by Gilgamesh’s calloused hands rubbing circles on his back. For a long while they stayed like that, weathering a tide that swept them both, in the aftermath of magic only the night could bring.

In the light of the sun, both nothing and everything had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!
> 
> I'm not as active on Tumblr anymore because of the "adult content" fiasco, but I'm on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/iseliadragonwill) now!


End file.
